New Dawn
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: What would happen if Stark stumbled against a new ability that sent him and Lilynette to a new world. What if their presence rewrote the laws of that and created a new Hueco Mundo and Seireitei. Full summary inside. StarkxFemYusei eventually
1. Prologue

New Dawn

Prologue

Summary: What would happen if Stark stumbled across an ability that let him travel to a completely different world? What if doing this changed the laws of that world and created a soul society and Hueco Mundo for that world? What if he was truly the most powerful and feared hollow in that Hueco Mundo? Bleach and Yugioh crossover. Will not include Xehal or Xehal cards since I have not seen that series yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yugioh or any other franchise that I use. Only thing I do own is the idea. I also own some original characters there will be chances to get your own in.

"Duel." Talking normal

'Duel.' Thinking Normal

"**Duel." Yami/Zanpakuto/ Monster Partner/ and Hollow Talking**

'**Duel.' Yami/ Zanpakuto/ Monster Partner/ and Hollow thinking**

"_Duel." Visored/ Arrancar/ Egyptian God Talking_

'_Duel.' Visored/ Arrancar/ Egyptian God Thinking_

Stark couldn't believe what happened. One second he and Lilynette were fighting that captain in the fake Karakura town and the next he used some strange technique and wound up on the roof of some building in a town he had never seen before. Not only that but also this place didn't seem to have any spiritual energy what so ever he and Lilynette had even reverted to their pre release state.

"_Stark what the hell is going on? What was that just now?" _Lilynette asked looking at Stark who was looking around.

Stark was about when what felt like a earthquake suddenly hit the town. Stark's eyes widened as at the exact same time Stark felt a lot of spiritual pressure and noticed that something was changing with the world. _'What's going on one minute there was absolutely no Spiritual pressure now this?'_ He thought to himself. Before he could he think anymore on this he noticed a Garganta opening above him and Lilynette. He saw the light of Negacion come down over both of them then after they were pulled through the Garganta it closed.

Stark and Lilynette both looked around and noticed that they were back in Hueco Mundo but something was different about it. The amount of spiritual energy seemed to be heavier and there seemed to be more. There were also strange stone tablets with depictions of strange creatures on them. They decided then and there that they would explore and see what they could find out.

A/N: Short I know but this is just the Prologue. The other chapters will be longer. Also as of right now there are no pairings. However if you want pairings that may change. Final question is should Lilynette get stronger?

Ok this is the first thing I need people to vote on this will help me decide what other series is in this since Yugioh doesn't use much death.

Head captain

Albus Dumbledore, Sarutobi, or Jack Sparrow


	2. Chapter 1: Education

New Dawn

Chapter 1 Education

Summary: What would happen if Stark stumbled across an ability that let him travel to a completely different world? What if doing this changed the laws of that world and created a soul society and Hueco Mundo for that world? What if he was truly the most powerful and feared hollow in that Hueco Mundo? Bleach and Yugioh crossover. Will not include Xehal or Xehal cards since I have not seen that series yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yugioh or any other franchise that I use. Only thing I do own is the idea. I also own some original characters there will be chances to get your own in.

"Duel." Talking normal

'Duel.' Thinking Normal

"**Duel." Yami/Zanpakuto/ Monster Partner/ and Hollow Talking**

'**Duel.' Yami/ Zanpakuto/ Monster Partner/ and Hollow thinking**

"_Duel." Visored/ Arrancar/ Egyptian God Talking_

'_Duel.' Visored/ Arrancar/ Egyptian God Thinking_

Stark and Lilynette were a little surprised at the way things worked here in this Hueco Mundo. They had soon learned it wasn't the one they knew since there was no Las Noches or any other Arrancar. But everything seemed to be pretty much the same except for every once and a while one of the strange tablets would glow and an astral projection of strange creatures would show up. Some times killing Hollows other times fighting each other and on rare occasions healing wounded Hollows.

"_Ok this is really weird. It looks like Hueco Mundo but things are so different here. Stark do you know what's going on?" _Lilynette asked the Espada.

Stark thought for a minute trying to piece together what most have happened. _"I'm guessing that technique that sent us to that building was some kind of world traveling technique. I think we're in a completely different world that didn't have Hollows or Shinigami to begin with. Our arrival and my high spiritual pressure must have somehow rewritten the laws of this world. I'm guessing those creatures that come out of the tablets have always inhabited this world. Perhaps if we can talk to one we can learn more." _Stark said getting a confused look from Lilynette.

"_Wait a minute didn't you say not to touch the tablets. And how the hell could what you just said happen?" _Lilynette asked.

"_Yes I did say that but now we have to get information. As for how all of this happened or is possible I don't know." _Stark said walking up to one of the tablets that had the depiction of a Dragon with skull with horns and bone like armor. _"This one looks quite powerful I hope it doesn't attack us once it's awakened." _Stark said then using some of his spiritual energy he touched the tablet and watched shocked as the tablet glowed and disappeared leaving the dragon completely solid and not just a projection.

"**So for the first time after coming to this strange desert I am completely awoken instead of just partially awoken by the strange energy those creatures possess." **The dragon said looking down at Stark and Lilynette when it finished. **"Interesting you two seem to be a more evolved and intelligent type of those creatures. I can also tell that it was you that awoke. For that I am grateful to you and will serve you in whatever way you wish." **The dragon said focusing its attention on Stark.

"_My name is Coyote Stark. As for what these creatures they're called Hollows. Lilynette and myself are both Arrancar evolved hollows as you already noticed." _Stark said motioning to Lilynette. _"I would like to know what you and the other creatures in these stone tablets are called."_ He finished.

"**Hollows so that's what those things are. I will give you the information you seek but in addition I want to know more about these Hollows as well as Arrancar." **The dragon said while looking at Stark getting a nod. **"I am a creature known as a Duel Monster. All though that is only are most recent name. In ancient times when only shadow mages could call upon our power we were known as Shadow Monsters. I am known as Black Skull Dragon. Their exists several type of monsters and where humans exist it is played as a game although in ancient times our power was used as a means to wage war or protect one's land." ** Black Skull Dragon said.

"_I see that's interesting to know. Well Hollows are the souls of humans who died and then were filled with too much grief. Basically they are creatures of instinct that feed off human souls. They will also eat each other to gain more power. Hollows are classified as either being Less the most common and weakest of all hollows or one of the three Menos Grande classes. Those classes are Gillian which have absolutely no individuality and are several less combined into one fighting for dominance until they evolve into the next class which is Adjuchas these ones are usually animal based although there are instances where this isn't the case the final and rarest kind of hollow as well as the most powerful are the Vasto Lordes these ones have more human like features and lose the hollow hole since they can no longer evolve." _Stark said stopping to let the dragon absorb all of the information. When the dragon nodded he continued. _"Arrancar are unique in that part or most of our mask is removed allowing us the ability to acquire the powers of Shinigami. Shinigami are the natural enemies of Hollow being the spirits of Humans who were taken to Soul society, which is the equivalent to Heaven. Where we are right now is Hueco Mundo the home of Hollows. There is also the Human world and Soul Society. Although I don't think this world had Soul Society or Hueco Mundo before Lilynette and I came. Although it feels like there is another dimension." _Stark finished.

"**I see this is all very intriguing. The other realm you mentioned is the Realm of Shadows where we Duel Monsters originated. Since the tablets have appeared here I can only assume they exist in this Soul Society as well. I will make you a deal. I will form a partnership with you of sorts lending you my power."** Black Skull Dragon said while looking at Stark who nodded. The Black Skull Dragon then created a card of it self that floated into Stark's hand. **"If you ever need my help just channel your spiritual energy into my card and I will aid you." **Black Skull Dragon said before vanishing.

A/N: Ok this is the end of the chapter. Also I still need to know who should be Captain Commander.

Dumbledore, Sarutobi, or Jack Sparrow


End file.
